


Indolente

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Greg Lestrade is a Good Friend, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: La monumental diferencia entre "Querido" y "Cariño".
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 8





	Indolente

**Author's Note:**

> *Copia directa de mi último anuncio en Tumblr y Wattpad*
> 
> ¡Ya está listo!
> 
> Un nuevo y reluciente proyecto desvela su luz ante ti, mi amado corazón. Estoy muy feliz de anunciar esta cosita perversa en la que tuve el placer de cooperar a lado de mi querida thenomansland para traer ante ti un Smut/Lemon, con su hermoso y reconocido arte ilustrando mis palabras.
> 
> Entiendo que estos tiempos irregulares no se prestan con especial soltura a, básicamente, el deseo por leer solo por leer, convirtiéndose los pasatiempos en un ancla sobre la cual mantener nuestras mentes sanas en pos de la mayor conservación de cordura. Sea este el parteaguas de nuestro deseo por hacerte llegar un nuevo proyecto. 
> 
> Lo tienes, pues, ante ti. Ya disponible, escrito con especial cariño y más de un golpe de inspiración, ¡ilustrado además por thenomansland! ¿Cómo poder resistirse? Smut, Johnlock victoriano, más de 2k de palabras repletas de caliente y sensual Fluff en conjunto con un arte incomparable. 
> 
> ¡Y su precio no se queda atrás! Bien puedes imaginarme rebotando de felicidad, para nada te culparía. Sin demora entonces ¡el precio final es de tan solo 50 pesos! Mexicanos, desde luego. Apuesto que hasta tu te sorprendiste. Dicho esto, dejaré aquí el link en donde podrás adquirirla, (solo disponible en formato digital):
> 
> http://lilietherlyandthenomansland.bigcartel.com
> 
> Esperando que este nuevo proyecto atraiga a la mente pecadora que siempre he amado satisfacer, me despido.
> 
> Te quiero. 
> 
> Te amo.
> 
> *Fin del corte comercial* (人 •͈ᴗ•͈) ❤️
> 
> Esta historia fue beteada por la siempre bella thenomansland 😍❤️✨.
> 
> Ah, por ahora vez no agregaré más, espero te animes con la pequeña zine 😘💕💞✨.

Se suponía, hasta donde el corto y limitado alcance de Lestrade podía ser capaz de ver, que su visita era más para consultar al señor Holmes sobre un hombre que seguramente estaría entre su cada vez más extenso archivo. No requería otra cosa que un par de complementos y asegurarle así a su delincuente un par de años extra en una celda. Tampoco se había esmerado tanto en atraparlo sin darse la oportunidad de añadir cuantos delitos fueran posibles. 

Nada de otro mundo o que no hubiera hecho ya al menos una docena de veces. Tenía curiosidad, además, sobre el estado del honorable doctor Watson, quien habiendo partido a un caso al extranjero acompañando al señor Holmes, se encontró de nueva cuenta a un paso de la muerte al ser el blanco principal en un fuego cruzado. Parecía estar en perfecta salud, a excepción de un pequeño moretón en la mejilla y un raspón que iba desde la sien hasta el pómulo derecho. El detective no estaba mejor, todo lo contrario. Lestrade no alcanzaba a ver correctamente, pero seguro que debajo de esa manta al menos una de las piernas del hombre estaba inmovilizada.

El clima comenzaba a empeorar, así que una vez el inspector dio sus mejores deseos, fue al punto. En lo posible preferiría evitar la lluvia torrencial que amenazaba con ocurrir. _Se suponía_. Holmes tenía al menos un par de cosas para aumentar la deuda del delincuente. Su sonrisa al escuchar que había sido atrapado sin ayuda fue aliento necesario para que intentara levantarse y correr al librero a sus espaldas. Como su doctor personal, desde luego, el amable doctor Watson lo detuvo.

—Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto, Holmes, no es bueno que fuerce la pierna.

Una primera alarma saltó ante los castaños y grandes ojos de Lestrade. Luego, casi tan solo un latido después, la sonrisa imperceptible que dedicó el señor Holmes ante el contacto de la mano del doctor Watson sobre su hombro, logró ser el justificante perfecto para la segunda advertencia. El señor Holmes no sonreía, no de esa manera tan… 

Lestrade reprimió un quejido.

¡No! Se dijo. **No debía** sacar conclusión alguna. Obviando el peso de cada pequeña escena anterior, esta nueva imagen ya estaba siendo corrompida por ideas extrañas. Deseó hacer a un lado cada conclusión, todo errático sentir o mal pensamiento que fuera en contra del señor Holmes y el valiente doctor Watson. Eran sus amigos, Lestrade debía protegerlos incluso de sus perversas incongruentes ideas.

—Yo iré por él —dijo Watson, su voz más complaciente de lo normal.

Desviando la vista, el pequeño inspector hizo su mejor trabajo para ignorar la mirada que ninguno de ambos hombres estuvieron dispuestos a ocultar. Su corazón rebotó contra sus costillas e intentó hacer lo posible, sin embargo, para no evocar cualquier otra cosa o lograr hacer conexión entre _eso_ y _aquello_. ¡De verdad lo intentaba! Pero el señor Holmes y el doctor Watson estaban complicándolo mucho, sobrepasando cien niveles lo que hasta ahora podría considerar la norma.

Lestrade no iba a hacer una sola cosa en contra de ellos, lo sabía. El dilema estaba en que no importa cuánto aprecio les tuviera o lo que no haría llegado el caso en que sus pensamientos sobre una relación clandestina entre esos dos fuera verdad: si continuaban dejando su asunto más y más claro, incluso él mismo sufriría las consecuencias. Por fortuna, hasta el momento Lestrade había detectado solo uno que otro desliz. Nada realmente condenable o que pudiera llevar a una acusación directa, nada que no pudiera salvar desviando la mirada o fingir estar demasiado distraído. Esperaba que las cosas siguieran de esa forma, no sabría qué hacer si…

—En el estante de arriba. Te lo agradezco, cariño. 

El silencio que reinó los siguientes minutos arrastró desde el corazón de Lestrade hasta su boca una masa retorcida y amarga de angustia, llenándolo con cien kilos de pesado malestar, incomodidad y el más grande errático sentir que solo un par de veces en su vida había experimentado. 

Siendo justos, una parte de tan imperfecta acumulación se debía a que, por una apuesta de él contra él mismo, Lestrade juraba que sería del magnífico doctor Watson el primero en cometer un error de ese calibre. Quizá besando al señor Holmes luego de haber casi muerto, quizá abrazándolo demasiado tiempo luego de separarse un largo periodo. Tal vez incluso susurrándole demasiado cerca del oído estando en un callejón a la espera de algún delincuente. Definitivamente no así, definitivamente no ahora. Definitivamente no de la boca del señor Holmes.

No sin dejar una sola cosa que pudiera intentar ser corregida, sin un error de pronunciación y acompañada del tono firme y dulce de quién la ha dicho durante el tiempo suficiente para incluso haber ganado la habilidad de saborearla, de suavizarla al punto en que incluso Lestrade, quien siempre evitaba dar peso o significado a lo dicho entre ellos, logró entender perfectamente no solo la palabra, sino el sentimiento expresado en conjunto. 

Y no había tampoco alguna forma en que alguno de los ahí presentes lograra salir indemne a lo ocurrido. Escapar sería tonto, una idea risible considerando el silencio cada vez más extendido, así como fingir demencia e intentar ignorarlo. Pasar de ello, no importa a qué clase de dios rogaran, sería imposible. Ya podía ver al sonrojado doctor Watson dándose cuenta de que rezar no estaba sirviendo de nada. Como si Lestrade no lo hubiera intentado ya.

El señor Holmes, por otro lado, seguía estático en el sofá, mirándole, sí, pero Lestrade estaba seguro que no precisamente admirando su cara bonita. Tal vez planeaba cómo deshacerse de su cadáver o la cantidad de dinero suficiente para comprar su silencio. Se sintió ligeramente herido ¿en tan poca consideración lo tenían? ¿No había roto a su favor las leyes suficientes para dejar que al menos confiaran un poco? Era más listo de lo que ellos parecían creer, de verdad entendía la amplitud de pérdida en todo el reino si en ese momento cumplía con su deber. Ahora solo faltaba aclararlo, y de preferencia antes de que el corazón del doctor fallara o el señor Holmes decidiera cuánto más fácil sería dispararle.

—¿Lestrade? —Interrumpió sus pensamientos. Ninguno supo contar el tiempo pasado hasta ese instante.

—¿Sí, señor Holmes?

—Me gustaría dejar en claro que esto ha sido solo un error mío, y que el doctor Watson no está involucrado de ninguna forma. —Lestrade abrió los ojos tanto como fue posible. ¿Realmente se había quedado sin opciones? ¿Realmente le estaba dando razones tan firmes como una hoja de papel?

—Por supuesto, omitiré completamente su sonrojo —dijo mirando al hombre rubio, su voz divertida pero claramente no fue bien recibida por los otros dos. El detective carraspeó. Lestrade soltó un suspiro. Aumentar la trama no causaría más que problemas y dolor—. En realidad, señor Holmes, doctor Watson, ya lo sabía… o al menos tenía la sospecha. 

La sorpresa cayó sobre los hombres frente a él con tal peso que ninguno logró ocultarlo. 

—Debo admitir que había más en contra que a favor de la idea, son… fueron ustedes de verdad muy cuidadosos —señaló Lestrade, intentando sonar tranquilo pero sin saber realmente cuán nervioso se escuchaba—. Pero Dios me salve si solo este hecho me hace encerrarlos en una celda. No soy estúpido, señores, y aunque Londres no arderá en llamas sin ustedes tampoco estoy dispuesto a comprobarlo —terminó, saboreando al final el dulce placer de ver al señor Holmes tan sorprendido como lo había estado él hace unos momentos.

Con el orgullo por los cielos, Lestrade se acercó al aturdido doctor Watson, tomó el pequeño libro entre sus manos y aún rodeado por el silencioso estupor de su declaración, caminó a la puerta. Se juró grabar para siempre los rostros aturdidos. Antes de salir dio las gracias por la información y cerró, dejando tras de sí un rastro de acaramelada suficiencia, digna de un niño que ha ganado en una pelea de razonamiento contra sus padres y salvándose de un castigo.

Sabía que el tema ameritaba una buena charla, un sermón de su parte acerca de los riesgos sobre ciertas expresiones, y al menos un par de años en el limbo de la duda respecto a cuánto tiempo sería él capaz de guardar un secreto como ese. Mas Lestrade tenía la conciencia limpia. Sabía de los riesgos que también estaban ahora sobre sus hombros así como de los beneficios para el reino el que actuara tan.... humano, con ese amor _prohibido_. Pero no encontraba razón para en verdad sentirse culpable. 

El señor Holmes era su amigo así el hombre no lo contara como tal, y en definitiva el doctor Watson se había hecho fácilmente con un espacio entre las personas a las que más apreciaba. Luego, aun si la contribución de ambos no fuera tan marcada, tampoco es como si hubiera hecho otra cosa. Él no era tan inteligente, por lo que tendía a alejarse de un tema al que nunca entendería ni tendría la opción de realmente comprender el sentimiento. Haciendo lo mismo en las redadas o la más pequeña cosa en donde el tema estuviera involucrado. Deseó ser capaz de expresar todo ello cuando el señor Holmes recobrara el sentido y lo instara a una charla inevitable.

Mientras, lo único que le quedaba era sumar al registro los detalles en el libro y la más incandescente sonrisa petulante que, sabía, no abandonaría su boca hasta el próximo mes.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! 😘❤️✨
> 
> Espero esta pequeña cosa sin sentido de haya gustado 🤗. Y como ya dije antes:
> 
> ¡Te quiero!
> 
> ¡Te amo!
> 
> Ciao 😘❤️💕💞✨.


End file.
